


Seeing Blind

by Elli_Babellii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Bromance, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elli_Babellii/pseuds/Elli_Babellii
Summary: Harry is a normal 22 year old lad who's working in a bakery and volunteers to read stories to children in the local hospital. His best friend, Niall, owns a bar, where he hangs out regularly. But who's the new singer Niall has hired for his bar? And why does he take Harry's breath away?





	1. . Chapter 1.

Scene 1 - Hospital

Harry wanted to make the world a better place, at least a bit. Babysteps. And sometimes he thought he could.

As he closed the book in his lap, 22 year old Harry Styles looked up at the children surrounding him. Their eyes were sparkling with joy about the fairytale they've just heard and Harry was happy that he made their day at least a bit better.

In his free time Harry Styles always came to the city hospital to read stories to the children there. Reading was one of his hobbies anyway and that way he could make the stay at the hospital at least a bit easier for those children.

Harry was sitting on a pillow on the ground with the children around him and a little girl, Emma, was tapping over and sat in his lap. "When are you coming again, Harry?" She asked sweetly with her soft voice and the curly haired lad smiled fondly at her. "Soon, I promise.".

He staid a little longer to chatter with the children, which he thought was important. Oftenly there were children in the hospital who's parents had to work all day long and managed to only pass by for an hour in the evening. Only to think about that saddend Harry. And since he didn't have anything exciting to do he made it his job to be there for the kids here.

After another half hour, when it was around dinner time and nurse Viola showed up to tell the children that their meals are waiting at their rooms to be eaten, Harry told the kids goodbye, grabbed his trenchcoat and left.

Scene 2 - Harry's Home

After almost thirty minutes Harry finally arrived in front of his flat. With his cold fingers he fumbled in his coat pockets for his key, so he could finally unlock his front door and get inside.

It was October and the cold wind outside had tinted his cheeks pink and messed his light brown curls up. Harry swore that this morning, before he left the house at 5 a.m., he still had his hair styled in a little quiff, but nothing of that was left anymore, not that he really cared.

After Harry shut the door behind himself he shrugged his shoes off into the nearest corner and placed his coat on a hanger. His cat Dusty was already meowing loudly at him, as if he wanted to ask where he was all day. 

Dusty was an almost completely black cat, only his paws and his nose were white. Harry leant down to pat his head. "Hey love. How was your day, hm? Watched the birds outside again? Mad you can't go out and catch them?" He chuckled softly and when Dusty meowed he carefully tickled his chin. The cat was two years old now, Harry had found him in some side alley, behind some garbage and boxes when he was still a little kitten. It was love at first sight, so the back then 20 year old lad had taken him to the vet and after that home. Harry would not want to miss him anymore.

Harry told his Amazon Alexa to play one of his playlists, then he refilled Dustys bowls with catfood and water and afterwards he checked out his fridge for something to eat for dinner. Harry still had some leftover pasta from yesterday, so he put that in the microwave while he hummed to 'A Team' from Ed Sheeran, one of his favorite musicians.

>> Hey H, coming to the the Bar tonight? The new singer I've told ya about has his debut, drinks on me! <<

Harry smiled at the text from his best friend, Niall, and since he had nothing else to do tonight and since he was a very supportive friend he decited that it couldn't harm to go and have a drink or two. He put on some black skinny jeans and a white v-neck shirt, tried to get his curls back into some shape and then grabbed his coat, money and keys again and left the house after giving Dusty some last cuddles.

Scene 3 - The drunk Leprechaun Bar

Harry went down the street from his flat, through the little park nearby and walked through it. The colorful leaves on the ground crushed underneath his feet as he walked over them and Harry drew in a deep breath. Autumn was one of his favorite seasons, because he really enjoyed the colors of it, as well as the chilly air and how early it got dark outside again. In the evenings he could stay home without feeling bad that he's wasting a great opportunity to go outside and do something nice. He could just wrap himself into his nice blanket on the couch and watch all his favorite TV shows again and again. Well, and he'd do that right now, if he wouldn't go to meet up with Niall.

Niall was his closest and oldest friend and owned the Bar "The drunk Leprechaun" right on the other side of the Park he was walking through recently. He could reach it within a ten minute walk, which was really nice because it wasn't too far from home to get home savely when he drank a little bit too much. 

When Harry finally arrived and opend the door leading into the bar, it was as usually already filled with people. Harry greeted a few of the faces he's seen regularly here and walked up to the bar in the corner of the room where Niall was laughing and chattering with some of the guest. 

Since Harry didn't like to interrupt other people's conversations, he sat down on one of the bar chairs and looked around. The room had several tables and chairs, at the side across from the bar was a little stage. That stage had already seen loads of young people with some talent who wanted to earn some extra money by singing in the evenings. The last singer Niall had hired, a guy named Zayn, has worked here for almost two years until he decited to quit to try to get in contract with some big labels so he could sell his music and become famous. Harry found that a little sad, because he really liked Zayns voice. Besides that he was a really fun person, but Harry wished him all the best and hoped to maybe find him in the charts someday. 

"Hey miss, also here alone?" Someone chuckled into his ear and the green eyed lad jumped a little in surprise.   
"God Niall, a little warning beforehand next time, would you?" Harry chuckled back now and grinned at his friend.   
Niall smiled and placed a beer in front of Harry. "Glad you came today. I'm so excited for Louis to sing tonight and well, the next Friday and Saturday nights for hopefully a long time. You'll like him, he's a very fun guy, easy to be around. And he sings pretty good. So glad I've got him. Anyway, how was your day? How are the kids?" He took a sip of his own pint and listened as Harry told him a bit about the children at the hospital. 

" Uhm, hey, I'm Louis and I'll be singing for you tonight. " a voice was heard through the speakers and Harry turned around to check out the stage. The guy standing there was probably a bit smaller than him. He wore his brown hair in a fringe that was hanging into his eyes a little. He was dressed with black skinny jeans and a tanktop, which made Harry shiver a little at the view. It wasn't especially cold in here, but why would someone only wear a tanktop in Autumn? 

"You gotta tell me how you've liked it, H, I'm so excited bout him. I think he's even better than Zayn." Niall said next to him and Harry nodded absently while he took his Beer and took a sip of it, eyes still glued to the new singer on the stage. Other people also have stopped their noisy chatter and turned to the stage, as if they wanted to figure out if the new guy was any good. Louis didn't look nervous at all and as the playback music started he started to sing the the best Coverversion of 'Mister Brightside' Harry had ever heard, as he thought.

Scene 4 - The drunk Leprechaun Bar, an hour later

After almost an hour of Musik Harry felt like in a haze. Niall didn't lie, Louis was a great singer and the people loved him. Louis hadn't been stiff on stage at all, but more of acted like he did that every night. He was gifted to be such a natural talent. 

"So? Did I promise you too much?" Niall asked excitedly and Harry snapped out of his thoughts and turned toward his friend.   
"No, He really is amazing. How do you always have so much luck with your singers? How is that possible?" Harry chuckled and Niall gave him one of his happy loud laughs.   
"Thats the Irish luck, H, wish you had some too?"   
Harry chuckled as answer. He couldn't say that he was unlucky or anything, but sometimes a bit more luck wouldn't be unappreciated. 

Before Harry could say anything about that, Nialls gaze wandered to a point behind him and he waved happily." Louis, you were great! Really good. The guests liked you!" He cheered and Harry heard a soft chuckle next to him.   
"Thanks man. It was proper nice. Such a lovely location. Thanks for having me here again." Louis said and stood at the bar, right next to Harry. He really was half a head smaller than he was himself, Harry thought. It was cute.   
Niall chuckled and placed a pint of beer in front of Louis." I'm the lucky one here. The drink is on me. Also, this is my best friend Harry. He's working across the supermaret you're working in."   
Louis turned toward Harry, who was smiling at him a bit awkwardly and greeted him with a quiet 'hi'. 

Louis had really nice facial features. He had a little stubble, very nice cheekbones and babyblue eyes. And when Louis smiled at him and greeted him Harry immediately knew he was fucked.


	2. . Chapter 2 .

"Very nice to meet you Harry. I'm Louis, or Tommo, whatever you'd like." Harry blinked a few times before realizing Louis had just spoken to him, but when the realization hit him his heart sped up a little and he felt a light flush tinting his cheeks. 

"Nice to meet you too." he said quickly and whipped out his most polite and charming smile. Harry wasn't the best at smalltalk and hoped he'd not come across too awkward. 

"So you're working across the supermarket? Bakery or toy store? I'd ask if you work at the butchers, but you don't look like you are made for that job, not meant in a mean way of course." Louis joked a little and his eyes looked at Harry mischievously. Harry could hear Niall chuckle amusedly before he went to some guests. 

"I'm working at the bakery. Like, I'm not a baker or something, I just sell the stuff there. I don't think I'd be any good at baking bread or so." he said and at second thought it sounded pretty silly. As if Louis cared for him baking or not baking. 

But Louis didn't seem to mind. "I've never noticed you there before. But that could be because until now I only ate toast. Should start buying fresh bread, eh?" he winked at Harry and the curly haired lad could feel his heart skip a beat or two as he nodded and told Louis that fresh bread is probably healthier too. 

Niall had not lied at all, Louis was very easy to talk to. Over the next few hours Harry had found out that Louis was already 25 years old, lives with his best friend Liam and works as a salesclerk in the supermarket across from the bakery. He's not living long in town yet, just moved here half a year ago with this Liam guy after Louis had a breakup from his former girlfriend Eleanor and needed a change in his life. Harry really didn't like that detail. 

Harry had also found out that Louis knows how to play piano and guitar, but he thinks he's not good enough at it to do it in front of an audience. Harry found himself thinking he'd love to hear the other man play piano once. 

When Niall came back after some time with new drinks, Harry already felt a little tipsy. The bar was emptier already, and Harry knew he should probably be at home, in his comfortable bed and sleep tight. But he refused. He wanted to stay and he wanted to get all the knowledge he could get about Louis. He knew it wasn't a smart decision, since he had to work early again tomorrow, but he just couldn't get up and leave right now. 

"Getting along nicely?" Niall asked, pulled a chair aside and sat with them. He had opend the top few buttons of his shirt and a bit of his chest hair poked out, not that Harry would mind. 

"Yes, yes." Louis chuckled and twisted his glass between his hands, "Harry here is a good lad. Bet he charms all the ladies here, eh?". 

Harry threw Niall a little glance before he could say anything. It was not like Harry was still in the closet, he was out and openly gay, but for any reason he did not want to rub it into Louis face when they were still in the beginning of getting to know each other. 

So all Harry did was chuckling and shrugging in response to Louis' assumption, "Well, I'm the charming type.". 

The three of them were sitting and chattering there for a while until Louis got up with the words "I'm needing a cigarette, anyone too?". 

Niall and Harry, both none smokers, shook their heads in response and Louis nodded and grabbed his trainer jacket. Harry found himself thinking that Louis at least wouldn't go in front of the door in only his tank top. 

As Louis put on his jacket Harry glanced at his phone. Almost one in the morning. He winced softly and thought about how much he'd hate himself when his alarm would ring him out of bed in 5 and a half hours. Thank God it was Saturday tho, because on Saturday he could sleep a little bit longer than on weekdays. While he had to start working at half past 5 from Tuesday to Friday, on Saturday he only started to work at 7 a.m. . On Sunday and Monday the bakery was, thank God, closed. 

Harry sighed and got up, knocking on the table shortly "I'll come outside with you, Louis. Really gotta go home. I'll see you tomorrow, Nialler, thanks for the drinks.". 

Louis waited for Harry patiently while Niall gave his friend a short goodbye hug, then he walked out with the younger man. 

The temperature outside had dropped a few degrees in the last hours and it was pretty chilly outside. Harry hugged himself into his trenchcoat and shivered softly. He was super thankful his way home wouldn't take too long because he could swear, he'd freeze to death otherwise. Let's better not mention that he was a bit over dramatic. 

He watched Louis light his cigarette before interrupting him for one last time this night. "I gotta head home. It was really, nice meeting you today, Louis. I'll see you around tomorrow? Do still have a nice evening!" Harry said and rubbed his own arms to warm himself up a little. 

Louis eyes sparkled at him. "It was proper nice to meet you too, curly. Get home safe, I'll see you around." 

Harrys heart skipped a beat at the nickname and he smiled brightly as he walked away, waving one last time at Louis. Suddenly he didn't feel as cold anymore.


End file.
